nestor_osfandomcom-20200214-history
Nestor OS 19.04
Info Nestor OS 19.04 is a Nestor OS Version that was released on April 19th 2019. It was also announced before the predecessor of this OS, Nestor OS 18.10, were released on October 2018. Its codename is Eerie Earwig Design The design will be the new monochrome design, which is a remix of Nestor OS 18.10 and Framework 2019's design, but mixed and improved. Features 19.04: - Nestor OS News app will return as a WebApp succeding the actual News app that is still in use since Nestor OS 17.04. - A new stunning logon screen - The "It is now safe to turn off your computer" is back for non-macro computers as a bug fix solved from 18.10 - Design improvements for every existing WebApp for 19.04 - Anorak Mode - Nestor OS Explorer 13 gets new icons - New Music / Video / Image Apps: Musify Five, Filmify Five and Imagify Five 19.04.1: -NeXTsuite 2020 -Filmify / Musify / Imagify 5.1 -Upgraded Wallpaper Capabilities Failure Reasons (19.04 RTM) Don't ask about this. Its obvious. ONLY because of the Office Suite of 18.04, other apps, and the ausence of Google+, the downloads decreased A LOT, and actually, downloads rating level is between Nestor OS 17.04 and Nestor OS 17.10 LSB. It is not as shameful as 17.04, but it is still very shameful. To avoid the shameful failure of 19.04, a feature upgrade was announced on May 2019, which is Nestor OS 19.04.1, and its set to be released on June 5th 2019. In June 2019, it was also known that wireframes were losing its popularity, except on Lendows and Aster OS. Downloads This time, the downloads were a lot worse compared to its predecessor, Nestor OS 18.10, which had 21 downloads in 2 days, while this OS haves 13 downloads in 3 days. The downloads are very shameful. As 6 weeks, 19.04 had 43 downloads, while 17.10 LSB, as only 2 WEEKS, it had 54 downloads. It is the biggest drop since 17.10's release, but the first 5 weeks weren't as bad as expected. It is expected for Nestor OS 19.04.1 to save Nestor OS from the 5th fall. The wireframe's download rate started improving in Late May 2019, but it wasn't still enough to surpass 17.10. With 19.04.1's release, it improved the wireframe's downloads in every way. In half of the month, it had 34 downloads. Not as good as 17.10, but its a step further from 19.04 RTM. As 3 weeks, it had 45 downloads, but surprisingly people downloaded that every day! Lol! A month after its release, it reached 63 downloads. It surpassed 19.04 RTM, which had 61 downloads in 2 months. If both versions are mixed, they have 124 downloads, and they are supposed to surpass 17.10, and maybe Nestor OS 18.04, considering 19.04.1 as a success, or at least until the end of August. As of August 4th 2019, all versions of nestorOS 19.04 / 19.04.1 reached 170 downloads, surpassing 17.10's 166 downloads as of April 25th 2018 (6 months old) The wireframe needs 42 more downloads to be in the same level as 18.04 as of October 15th 2018 As of August 25th 2019, all 19.04 versions reached over 200 downloads. For now it is known that it will surpass 18.04 Downloads started to decrease since August 25th, reason unknown. Luckly, as of October 10th 2019, it finally surpassed 18.04's downloads, but with a tiny ammount of time, its impossible to surpass 18.10. Variants (19.04.1) nestorOS 19.04.1 has got 2 variants: - nestorOS 19.04.1 Standard: The same nestorOS 19.04 you know and love, but with the new features mentioned before. - nestorOS 19.04.1 Lite: A reduced nestorOS 19.04.1 version, that has got most of the new features that 19.04.1 Standard has got, but the WebApps are absent, NeXTsuite is not preinstalled and more things are not included in the wireframe Fun Facts - The actual build number (2600) represents Windows XP's build number. - The release date matches the Windows XP end of support day and month (19.04 RTM) - The release date matches a Scratch Project release day and month, which project is Windows Classic OS Remaked Home (19.04.1 / 19.04.1 Lite) Category:Standard Releases